Voices in the Darkness
by thatwomanlisa
Summary: When Kagome's mind starts to slip away from the nightmares she's experiencing, can Inuyasha keep her sane and find the source of these voices?
1. Kagome's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter One: Kagome's Nightmare

* * *

The campfire cast eerie shadows on the cave's walls. But, the six friends hadn't much choice in sleeping location, as the road they had been on was quite muddy and the night was fast approaching, the cave was better than nothing. At first the men insisted on scouting the cave, ensuring that it was safe to sleep in. When the group had finally settled down for the evening, the setting sun made the cave assume a cozy atmosphere, but under the darkness of night it seemed frightening. 

The two women were huddled near each other for added warmth towards the back of the cave; they were separated by the full demons of the group, the nekomata yokai and the kitsune. The two men were nearer the front of the cave, the monk seated with his legs folded in front of him, back against the wall and the han'yo had yet to cease his pacing. The talking and arguing had died down and it was agreed among the group that sleep was the best thing at this hour.

The woman smiled sleepily at her fellow companions. She glanced down at the sleeping kitsune who was curled up beside his fellow demon. _Aw, he looks comfy._ She smiled. Then, looking up at the han'yo who was still pacing the cave's door, she sighed with contentment. _I'll never know why he can't just relax once in a while_. She blinked heavily and closed her eye and began to sleep…

* * *

The only word to describe it would be void. It was black, cold, empty and quiet. She was floating in it, not really going to a specific destination, but certainly moving. The cold moved across her legs like an icy blanket and she wished like everything she wasn't in her school uniform at this moment. But yet, she felt as though the void meant more than it appeared, it was as if, there was something else in there with her. Something was there, watching her, needing her. She felt her long, soft black hair pull away from its resting place on her neck and back, and a cold, damp air, like a breath replaced it. In the distance she began to hear a voice. At first it seemed small and helpless, crying for help, for a rescuer. Her heart was moved at this sound and she began to call back to it. "Where are you?" The voice continued to call. "I need your help!" She began to panic. "I can't move! I can't find you! I'll help you if I can find you! Where are you?" There was no acknowledgement of her answers, instead the voice cried louder. Then the voice stopped calling for help and said one last thing. "Only Kagome can help." At those words, she attempted to pull away from the cold air that was breathing down her neck, to find the source of the voice. Suddenly a piercing feeling filled her heart and her stomach. At this moment, Kagome woke up with a cry.

* * *

"What? What is it?" A male voice harshly questioned her; she could feel his movement towards her. For a moment, panic flooded over her until the voice continued. "Kagome?" 

She blinked hard, attempting to adjust herself to the night's darkness. She made out the figure of the han'yo crouched beside her. The other members of her party were sitting up and watching curiously. A wave of comfort swept over her as she regained her composure.

"Are you okay Kagome?" The small voice of the kitsune sounded worried.

"It was a – a nightmare, I think." She shook her head, slightly confused. "I'm alright Shippo."

"A bad dream?" the older voice scoffed and continued with a grunt. "Geez, the way you screamed like that I thought someone was stabbing you."

"It felt like someone was, Inuyasha!" She retorted.

"What are you talking about?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"In my dream, it felt like someone was stabbing me or something – something painful hurt me."

The han'yo continued to look skeptical and grunted again. "Kagome, you're talkin' crazy. Either you explain yourself or go back to sleep."

Kagome crossed her arms angrily. "Well I'm trying to explain!"

The monk leaned in towards Kagome with a concerned face. "Kagome, maybe we should check to make sure you're not injured. Here, let me see –"

"Don't even think about it Miroku." Inuyasha turned angrily towards the monk with his sharp claws raised.

Kagome dropped her head into her hands with an exasperated yelp. "Ugh. Would you listen to me?" The two men paused and blinked at her. "I had this dream, where I was floating in this, this – emptiness, and there was a voice calling to me, he was asking me to help him, and when I tried to find him, I felt this terrible pain in my heart and in my stomach – " She stopped and blushed at the shocked expressions on her friends faces.

The monk reached out for her hand. "Tell me Kagome. What did this voice sound like?"

"Well, at first it seemed like he was talking to me over the phone -" Kagome shook her head at her error of using a modern term. When she fell through the time porthole at her families well, not only her life in the modern millennium changed, but she began a new life in the feudal era, and in ancient Japan, she couldn't use modern technology in descriptions or her friends wouldn't understand. She sighed. Her friends blinked confused at her and she thought of a description they might be more familiar with. "I mean, like he was talking to me from a great distance, he was very far away sounding, at least, at first he was. But then, he sounded like he was closer and then – the pain came."

Her friends continued to look at her with concern for a moment before the other woman spoke up.

"Alright, that sounds like a nightmare to me. I think maybe you should try to get some more sleep tonight Kagome. We all should. We've got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow, so, everyone back to bed." She gathered up the young kitsune into her arms and moved in closer to Kagome. Miroku and Inuyasha returned to their positions at the mouth of the cave, and Kagome lay back down.

"Kagome, are you still hurting now?" The woman softly spoke.

"No." Kagome blinked her eyes and turned towards her friend. "Sango?"

"Yes?"

"I have a weird feeling like that dream wasn't just a dream. There was something, I don't know, **real **about it."

Sango laid her hand on Kagome's hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry Kagome. If anyone or anything out there is trying to hurt you, Inuyasha will stop them."

Kagome nodded, closed her eye and prayed for dreamless sleep.

Across the cave Inuyasha watched Kagome fall back to sleep. His mind racing, attempting to arrive at a logical explanation to her dream, Inuyasha felt irritated. _Well, maybe women have more frightening dreams then men do? Or, maybe she is just being dramatic. Or – _he grunted. _Oh, who knows?_

"Women!" he snorted.

"You're absolutely right!" Miroku's voice agreed with him. Inuyasha looked over at his friend with a questioned look. _Stupid monk, talkin' in his sleep...

* * *

_

To Be Continued...

* * *

I haven't actually finished the whole series, so I'm going to try not to give this fic a timeline or anything until I know more. But, so far, so good – right? lisa 


	2. Inuyasha Gets Spooked

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Two: Inuyasha Gets Spooked

* * *

The morning came with a general sigh of relief. Inuyasha hadn't slept at all that night and his usual grumpiness was magnified. The ladies were packing up the sleeping gear and preparing a small breakfast that would tide them over until their next meal, but the half-demon wasn't interested in eating. 

"Are we gonna get on the road here or what?" He growled.

"Just relax; we're getting ourselves together as fast as we can." Kagome said. "We have to eat something."

Inuyasha went back to his pacing. The young kitsune had been preoccupied with bringing fresh water into the cave to cook and washwith and had missed his step, causing the pail of water he was carrying to spill.

"Hey! You idiot, watch where you're going!" Inuyasha barked and popped Shippo on the head with his fist.

"It isn't his fault Inuyasha!" Kagome said, coming to Shippo's aid. "It's a pretty big pail." She helped the little fox gather the pail again and turned to Inuyasha with her hands on her hips. "What's the matter with you anyways? Why are you so irritable this morning? "

Inuyasha merely grunted and turned away. _It's not like you'd understand, _he thought._ You fell right back to sleep after your nightmare, but I had to keep a close watch over you all night long! Damn, I wish I could figure out what that dream was all about._

"Ah, breakfast, the most important meal of the day!" The monk rose and began to poke around near the women, investigating their breakfast options. "So, Kagome, were your dreams better after you went back to sleep?"

Kagome stared into space without answering. An uncomfortable silence filled the cave. Sango cleared her throat before speaking. "Dreams really are silly things, after all, most of the time they're controlled by our most recent meal." She laughed.

"Yes, but they **can** be prolific. There may be more to this dream than we understand right now." Miroku said.

"No there's can't be. It's just a dream." Sango insisted.

Kagome sighed and went back to her breakfast. _Those two could keep arguing for the next two hours if we let them, _she thought. _But they both have a point. My dream was so real, so terrifying – what does it mean?

* * *

_

After breakfast Kagome had her stuffed yellow backpack strapped on her back and was following the others out of the cave when it happened. It was as if a force field had been formed over the mouth of the cave. As she attempted to exit, a strong force threw her back on to the ground. She landed several feet into the cave with a yelp.

Inuyasha was the first on the scene.

"What are you doing in there?"

"I – I don't know!" Kagome said with a look of bewilderment.

"Well, come on then!" The han'yo growled impatiently.

Kagome got to her feet and hesitantly followed her friend back towards the caves entrance again. For the second time she was thrown, this time smacking her head against the cavern wall and immediately becoming unconscious.

* * *

It was the void again, cold and empty. Kagome was floating along, just like before and the voice had returned, calling to her, beckoning to her. "Where are you?" She called again, and again no acknowledgement was made. The voice kept calling. "Help me. Only Kagome can help me." Kagome frowned. "But I** AM **Kagome! **I **can help you! But you have to help me! I have to know where you are!" The void continued to ignore her and Kagome struggled with nothing and again the pain came to her with a force, only this time it came to her head. Searing, hot pain surged through her head. Kagome screamed.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was at her side in a moment assessing the damage done to her head by the cave wall. He scowled at her injury. 

"Kagome!" Shippo reentered the cave in a streak of tears and fur. At the sight of the blood leaking from Kagome's face, he began to cry.

"What** was** that?" The second woman of the party was examining the cave's mouth.

"It looked like a barrier of some sort. But it only affected Kagome. For some reason, it threw her back into the cave. Apparently we can leave this cave, but Kagome cannot." The monk wisely reasoned.

"What?" Inuyasha fumed. "What the hell does that mean?" He turned to the monk.

"It's a mystery." Miroku "I suppose our mission is briefly interrupted until we solve it. Kagome, can you hear me?"

Kagome's eyes were fluttering open as a grimace appeared on her face, proving that she was aware of her situation. "Ugh. What happened?" She groaned.

"You were thrown back from the front of this cave Kagome. Let me treat your wounds while we try to figure this out." Sango stooped down beside her injured friend and began to inspect the side of her face.

Inuyasha on the other hand, had trekked back to the entrance and was growling furiously at it. _What the hell is going on? I checked this stupid cave for demonic aura, I can't smell anything – so what the hell is happening to Kagome!_

"Inuyasha," the monk had joined him at the front of the cave. "There seems to be something about this cave that makes it have supernatural powers. Do you sense anything?"

"No." Inuyasha said. "I can't figure it out. Whatever it is that stops her from leaving has not effect on the rest of us. Something weird is going on here."

"You can say that again. Did you see the force of her impact on the ground? Whatever threw her back was strong. I think we shouldn't encourage her to try to leave again."

"Yeah, right." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked away from the monk_. Something weird is definitely going on_. _I don't like this at all.

* * *

_

To Be Continued...

* * *

That's all for now – I'll be back after Thanksgiving! lisa 


	3. Kouga's Big Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Three: Kouga's Big Mistake

* * *

The six friends sat deep inside the cave, discussing a plan of action. One thing was certain, they could not leave Kagome alone, nor could she leave the cave. Frustrations and tensions were high among the group as they weighed their options. The hardest part was that the action keeping Kagome in the cave all took part in her head during dreams; it wasn't something they could touch. 

"Damn it. Whoever is trying to communicate with you is a **coward** Kagome. If he had any guts at all, he'd come here in person!" Inuyasha the aggressive Han'yo fumed. "So I could kick his ass."

"That's an interesting point." The monk Miroku said. "I think we shouldn't write him off that easily though. It may just be that this voice cannot physically communicate. We shouldn't make any assumptions until we know more."

"I agree." Shippo said, as he took a seat beside his friend Kagome. Shippo put his arm on Kagome's shoulder and smiled at her. "After all, we're not really sure that he **means** to harm you in any way, this might be an accident."

"Possibly," Sango, the other woman in the party spoke up. "But I can't shake this feeling that this is a trap." She looked around her uneasily. "The more I think about it, the more this place seems a little, unnatural."

"That's impossible! Miroku and I checked this place from top to bottom! Unless you're doubting our abilities –" Inuyasha snarled.

"No one doubts you Inuyasha. It's just, if I can't control these dreams, and it scares me a little. But I know it's not your fault." Kagome spoke softly and smoothed her school skirt.

At that moment, the group detected a new presence in the cave.

"**Ah**! If it isn't the love of my life!" The newcomer, obviously a royal individual from the wolf tribe entered the cave nonchalantly. He walked briskly to Kagome who struggled to give him a smile. He helped her to her feet, taking her hands in his. "Hello Kagome! Don't you look beautiful today?"

Inuyasha was on his feet in a moment. "Hey! Kouga! Hands off! Touch her again and I'll rip your head off."

Kouga smiled. "Sure you will." He turned back to Kagome. "What say we go for a little stroll?"

"I – uh, well, I can't exactly leave this cave." Kagome nervously laughed.

"Ugh. Don't tell me over-protective puppy boy has become so insolent that he won't even let you take a walk!" Kouga glared at Inuyasha.

"No, no!" Kagome put up her hands in protest. "It's nothing like **that**!" She laughed.

"Well, let's see him try to stop me!" Kouga grinned and swept Kagome off her feet.

A chorus of shouts and warnings were fired at Kouga but he didn't hear them. In a moment it was too late, as both Kouga and Kagome were thrown back into the cave mercilessly. This time, Inuyasha, who was prepared for the blow, softened Kagome's landing, but Kouga was left to land with his back against the jagged rocks of the cavern wall.

For a moment Kouga lost his berrings, but when he came to, he had a lot of questions. "What, what happened?" He tried to get to his feet but was unsuccessful.

Inuyasha grunted in satisfaction. "**Ha**! We **tried** to warn you. Maybe next time you'll listen!"

Kouga groaned in pain. "What **was** that?"

"We wish we knew." Miroku was helping the Prince to his feet. "There seems to be some sort of barrier on the cave's mouth."

"But, I just came in a few minutes ago. Wouldn't it have kept me out?"

"Actually, it seems to be just made to keep **me** in." Kagome answered Kouga.

"Hmm. Anything else?" Kouga asked.

"Well, there are also dreams." Kagome said.

"Dreams?"

"Aw – enough of this! It's not like he can do anything to help!" Inuyasha was obviously frustrated again.

"And that's where you're wrong puppy boy." Kouga grinned. "I know a lot about dreams and about barriers, so you should just shut up before you say something that pisses me off and I leave without helping."

Inuyasha frowned, but Kagome was very interested. "What do you know Kouga?"

"Well, in this region, about 50 years ago, there was a demon Nanashi, he wasn't evil or good, he just basically existed, but even that could be debated, seeing has he had no body with which to move or taste or see, or hear, or speak. But, he could communicate with certain people, priests and priestesses actually, through dreams and visions. I heard he was trapped somewhere after meddling with the wrong person though. Of course, I really don't see how that could have anything to do with you." Kouga scratched his head.

"Well, I've heard enough." Inuyasha growled. "This Nanashi guy can just kiss my –"

"Inuyasha, I believe that we had just discussed the fact that the demon has no lips." Sango smiled.

"This is **very** intriguing. What do you suppose the demon wants with Kagome?" Miroku wondered.

"Probably her body." Kouga frowned.

Kagome swallowed hard. "Well, he – he can't have it!"

"You're damn straight he can't have it!" Inuyasha was now standing beside Kagome. He placed his hands squarely on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Listen Kagome, if that idiot tries to mess with you in your dreams anymore, you just tell him to go to hell. Tell him, he can't have your body, alright?"

"I'll try." Kagome's eyes shone with fear. "But, what if I forget? What if when I get into my dream, I can't remember what I was supposed to tell him?"

"Well, we could always have someone join into your dream." Miroku yawned. "You know, to remind you."

Everyone turned to stare at him. Miroku returned the stare, with a rather confused look. "What? What did I do? What'd I say?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Alright, alright alright, **Lou**, your wish is granted. 

**Mystlady**, have I told you how much I appreciate your comments?

And **firyfeline**, I hope I haven't let you down.

Now, everyone else who's reading this – I know you're out there – hook me up with your questions, comments or snide remarks! it's a little disturbing to see 65 hits and only 4 comments, I wonder what the rest of you are thinking. - lisa


	4. Kagome Takes a Risk

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Four: Kagome Takes a Risk

* * *

After Miroku's unusual statement, the atmosphere in the cave changed dramatically. Inuyasha and Kouga stared at Miroku, while Shippo looked at Kagome and Kagome and Sango blinked at each other in shock. Everyone seemed to be amazed at this new option. 

"Miroku, do you mean that it's actually possible to get another person inside Kagome's dreams?" Sango looked towards the monk.

"Certainly, she** is** a priestess isn't she? Most people of the faith have certain powers that allow for things like dream crossings and that sort of thing. The right person, someone who cares very deeply for the dreamer, can, with a proper level of concentration and focus, enter into a trance-like state by which they can enter into another person dreams or visa versa. Now, one of the persons has to be a priest or priestess, otherwise it won't work, and regardless, they have to be very close. The closer their hearts, the closer their minds would be. Now, from what I understand it's very complicated. Of course, I've never seen it done, and I've never needed to try it, but I'm pretty sure I could; I **do** know how it works." Miroku answered.

Silence filled the cave. Again everyone withdrew to their thoughts.

"Alright, well, I've heard all I need to." Kouga turned to Miroku. "Whenever you're ready, I'm willing to being my training. The sooner I get into her dreams, the better." He smiled over to Kagome, who nervously shrugged back at him.

"**HEY**! What are you talking about? You'll be getting into her dreams in **your** dreams! **I'm** the one who'll crossover into Kagome's dreams!" Inuyasha was growling at Kouga.

The demon wolf prince smiled casually at Inuyasha and turned to Kagome. "It's up to you my dearest, who would you rather have in your dreams - **Me**, a handsome prince who will certainly rescue you from this evil demon or the **mutt** over there who can't even make up his mind about who he wants to be in love with?"

Kagome closed her eyes in disbelief. _Sometimes men can be so stupid. He would have to say something like that, now there's bound to be a fight_. She slapped her forehead and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's response to Kouga's proposition. It was just as she predicted, there he was, drawing Tetsusaiga from its sheath, all the while throwing snide and threatening remarks to Kouga.

"Mutt was it?" Inuyasha pointed his sword at Kouga. "Well, my Tetsuaiga doesn't like that comment, why don't you try saying that one more time and we'll see what happens!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was horror-struck. "Don't you even think about it!"

"Ha! Bring it on puppy boy!" Kouga stood ready to attack.

Inuyasha stepped forward, also ready to attack, and would have succeeded had Kagome not utter her infamous request.

"Sit boy!" Kagome growled to Inuyasha as he fell in a heap on the ground.

Kouga began laughing as Inuyasha glared up angrily at Kagome and began to complain. "You're kidding right? Why do you always do that? I mean, every time I do anything to defend myself you –"

Kagome cut him off. "I'm sorry but I have more important things on my mind than watching the two of you fight."

"You know she's right Inuyasha. We really should be more focused on the problem at hand." Miroku said.

"I think that Kagome should get to pick whomever she wants into her dream." Shippo spoke up. "If I were you Kagome, I wouldn't want either one of them in my dreams." He motioned to the angry men who stood above him scowling at each other.

Inuyasha reached over and brought a fist down on top of the kitsune's head. "Would you shut up?"

"Oh great." Kagome sat down and rested her head on her knees. "I think I'd rather not have anyone in my dreams just yet, can't we just use that option as a last resort?"

"Kagome, what else do you have in mind?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked over at Miroku. "Miroku, can you teach me how to control my dreams? I mean, if you can control who's in them can't you control what's going on in them?"

The monk nodded. "I see where you're going. If you can control your dreams, you may be able to build up a sort of barrier of your own, blocking the demon from entering your dreams and taking control of you."

"Would that actually work?" Inuyasha asked.

"We'll never know until we try." Miroku shrugged. "I could coach her."

"Well, then let's try it!" Kagome was on her feet. "Come on Miroku, show me how it's done."

The monk and the priestess moved towards the back of the cave for some privacy during their lesson while the others moved towards the front of the cave. Inuyasha frowned at Kouga, who returned the frown for a moment before Kouga spoke.

"Well, I'm going to go get some firewood; someone has to be responsible to care for Kagome while she's trapped in the cave." He turned on his heels and was gone in a whirlwind.

Inuyasha grunted in frustration. "That guy really pisses me off." He turned his nose towards the sky and spoke in a mock voice. "Oh I'm a stupid, moron wolf who thinks that Kagome loves me." He laughed at his own impression. "I'm going to get some firewood to keep her warm because she won't let me touch her!" He laughed again. "What an idiot, she'll need to eat something too pal, but you didn't think about that, did ya?"

Sango, who had observed the interaction between the two adversaries, laughed. "You know Inuyasha, you could just ask Kagome if she has any intentions regarding Kouga, instead of fighting with him every time he comes around."

Inuyasha grunted and ran off to get dinner.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Alright, I see you out there, reading and reading and not saying anything! Yes, I'm talking to **you**! Come on – I won't know how much you like or you no like if you don't say anything! Comment, go ahead - make my day! lisa 


	5. Miroku's Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Five: Miroku's Lesson 

Miroku sat down with his legs folded in front of him, like any good Buddhist monk would, and looked seriously at Kagome. Kagome, not sure what she should do, decided to sit across from him and the kneeling position seemed most appropriate. He stared at her. She stared back. Finally after Kagome was sure she was completely red, he spoke.

"I guess the first step would be to see if you can retain something from your waking consciousness and maintain it in your dreams."

"Right," Kagome nodded. "er, actually, I have no idea, but that sounds good."

Miroku cleared his throat. "Yea, I'm not sure either. But, I believe that's how this is done. Now, pick a person that you have strong emotions for, and, we'll see if you can keep them projected in your mind long enough to dream about them."

"Okay, that doesn't sound too hard. " Kagome scrunched up her nose while she thought. _Who should it be? My mother?_ She frowned. _That just doesn't seem like the kind of emotion I should use to draw strength from. It should be someone stronger, the strongest person I know_. She blushed. _Of course, Inuyasha._

Kagome turned her head to look at him from across the cave. He and Kouga were speaking, she didn't know what he had said, but Kouga was leaving in the whirlwind of his and Inuyasha was obviously mocking him. She sighed. _Maybe I'm just fooling myself, maybe I should pick someone who returns my feelings. Maybe I should go with Kouga, he really thinks he loves me; he at least never shies away from me. Maybe I should -_

"Maybe you should just go with your first instincts." Miroku interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Kagome asked, very surprised.

"I'm just saying I can see your expressions, you're wrestling with this decision. We'll know soon enough if you chose the right person."

"Oh." Kagome smiled back. _That was silly of me, to think he could read my thoughts_! "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Now, if you're ready, I'd like you to focus on him as hard as you can. When you start to feel sleepy, think about him even harder. Then when you fall asleep, keep focused,if Nanashi starts to hurt you, force him out by focusing on the newobject or your attention, don't let him hurt you. I'll wake you up after a moment and you can tell me what happened."

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Kagome closed her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha loved hunting. It was the only time, other than when he was fighting a demon, when he could get out some of his frustrations_. Damn that stupid Kouga. Thinking Kagome would want his smelly face in her dreams. _He spotted a rabbit in a thicket nearby. 

"Hmm, **dinner**." He smiled.

Moments later, carrying one dead rabbit in his mouth, he continued on with his hunt and his thoughts_. Why didn't she tell him off? She always sits on the fence instead of picking a side. I know she doesn't like him, so why doesn't she just say so?_ He frowned. _It's like she likes playing with my head._ He spotted another rabbit, and went for the kill. _After all, he's just a stupid wolf, it's not like he's anything superior_. He grunted. _You'd think he's better than me the way she keeps him around like that._ He stopped in his tracks. _He's not better than me! I'll be damned if she thinks that way_! Another kill and another rabbit were added to his collection. _Damn it Kagome, can't you see that I'm ten times better for you than he is?_ Inuyasha blinked at what he had just thought. _**What**? What am I saying?

* * *

_

The dark coldness covered Kagome again. Inuyasha! Her mind beat agasint her. It was so cold, so dark, so empty. No, I mustn't forget to think about him! She spoke his name into the darkness. She felt her heart despair in the solitude. Then the voice began to speak again.

"Kagome. Help me."

"No, I want Inuyasha." Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha!" No sooner had the words left her mouth, than the pain started. Hot tears poured from her face as she screamed.

"You will not say that again." The voice echoed.

"Inuyasha!" She cried.

The pain shot through her again, this time more intense than before.

"You will** not** say it again!"

"Why won't I?" She sobbed.

"You will help me. You will not care about anything else."

"I will?" Kagome's voice shook.

The pain began to ease away as the voice continued. "Only Kagome can help me. Come to me Kagome. Where are you?"

"But, you **know** where I am! You were just hurting me, weren't you?"

The voice ignored her question and continued its pleading. "Where are you Kagome? Kagome!"

"**Kagome!"** A new voice entered her mind.

* * *

"**Kagome!**' Miroku was shaking her. 

Kagome blinked her eyes hard trying to focus. "St-stop sh-shaking me Miroku. I'm awake!" She sat up and looked around her. "What happened?"

"I should be asking you that." Miroku looked concerned. "You were curling up and crying out like you were in pain. Were you?"

Kagome felt herself turning red as she slowly nodded. "Er, what was I crying out?"

Now it was Miroku's turn to change colors. "Well, no one else heard you, so you don't need to worry, but you were saying Inuyasha's name."

Kagome hung her head. "I did it, I remembered him. But…" She felt tears leaking from her eyes. "But I failed. I couldn't stop him from hurting me."

Miroku sat back and looked hard at Kagome before speaking again. "Well, then who will it be? Kouga or Inuyasha? One of them will have to go with you into your dreams."

Kagome looked up in time to see Inuyasha had returned to the cave with over a dozen rabbit's slung over his shoulder. She blinked at him. He blinked back. Kagome wondered why he had brought so many rabbits. _That's far too many_. Then she wondered if he had heard the question Miroku had asked.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

come on everyone, one little comment regarding my storyline won't hurt you, I promise! There are over 70 of you who read this, can't **someone** say** something**? 


	6. Kagome Gets Mad

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Six: Kagome Gets Mad

* * *

A large campfire was set up as all the party regrouped for the night once again in the cave. Kagome sat nearest the entrance, holding Shippo happily on her lap. Beside her, the wolf Kouga stared into the fire he had built. On the other side of Kagome sat a disgruntled Inuyasha who glared angrily at Kouga. Several large rabbits were roasting slowly over the fire and outside crickets were chirping. The cave would have been silent during dinner if Sango had not unfortunately sat next to Miroku. But as she plopped down next to him and began to eat on the roasted rabbit, Miroku's possessed hand came to life yet again. Moments later a large, red welt appeared on the monks face, still he smiled happily as he began eating his rabbit. 

"**Why** do you do that?" Sango growled at the monk.

"Why do I do what?" Miroku answered her.

"You** know** what you're doing."

"I'm afraid I have no control over it." He said sadly shaking his head. "It's my **curse**."

The half demon across the campfire snorted loudly. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it."

"I can't believe you're just sitting here chit chatting when we have such a serious situation on our hands!" Kouga growled.

"Hey! Who's just sitting here?" Inuyasha was on his feet. "We can't do anything without Kagome's permission so you should just shut up."

"Oh yea? Who's gonna make me?" Kouga jumped up.

"I am!" Inuyasha was growling.

"Oh, **stop** it both of you!" Kagome shouted as she got to her feet. "Inuyasha, **sit** boy! And **you**," She pointed her finger at the wolf demon as the half-demon went crashing into the ground. "You're not being very helpful right now, you're just picking fights! So maybe you should leave."

The rest of the party all stopped what they were doing and stared at Kagome. Sango blinked hard and leaned over to whisper in Miroku's ear. "I wouldn't want to be Kouga or Inuyasha right now. I've never seen her **this **angry before."

"Me neither, very scary." Miroku nodded in agreement.

Kouga slowly got to his feet and shrugged. "As my lady requests, because I love you I cannot make you unhappy. I'll leave if you ask me to, but, I fear you'd be making quite the mistake."

Kagome crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Don't bother trying to tell me what to do. You can leave now, and when you learn how to stop picking fights you can come back. Goodbye." She pointed a finger at the entrance and tapped her foot impatiently. Kouga, looking slightly confused, obeyed without saying another word.

Silence filled the cave yet again after the demon had departed and the party slowly resumed their meal. Miroku and Sango kept looking up at each other and glancing around the room as if they were silently communicating. Shippo and Inuyasha , who had obviously recovered from his punishment, were occupied with fighting over the food; Shippo of course usually came up on the losing side of the battle. Kagome, who had not paid the least attention to the meal, blinked starry-eyed at the sky out of the cave. She sighed. _What am I going to do? Oh, I'd rather be in school taking a test than in this stupid cave dealing with this stupid demon._ She frowned.

"Kagome?" The kitsune spoke softly up at the priestess.

"Yes Shippo?"

"You haven't eaten anything. You'll have to eat if you want to be strong enough to fight the demon. Can I do anything to help?"

"No thanks Shippo, I'll be fine, I'm just not very hungry right now." Kagome said.

"Typical," Inuyasha snorted again. "Kagome, you're gonna make yourself sick if you don't eat something."

Kagome stood up. "I can't help it; I'm just not very hungry." She moved closer to the mouth of the cave and stood looking out. _This is silly._ She thought to herself. _I need to think! Why can't I think?_ _Why can't I just relax_? Kagome closed her eyes and reflected back on her earlier conversation with Miroku.

* * *

"Well, then who will it be? Kouga or Inuyasha? One of them will have to go with you into your dreams." Miroku looked at Kagome with an intense expression on his face. 

Kagome sighed and looked up in time to see Inuyasha had returned to the cave with over a dozen rabbit's slung over his shoulder. She blinked at him. He blinked back. Kagome wondered why he had brought so many rabbits. _That's far too many_. Then she wondered if he had heard the question Miroku had asked. "Miroku, this isn't fair! Can't you give a girl a moment to collect herself before pushing her into making such a big decision?" She held her head in her hands for a moment before glaring up at Miroku with an obvious frustration.

Miroku put his hands up in protest. "Look, I'm not the one who can't get any sleep because I've got a demon entering into my mind whenever I shut my eyes."

Kagome groaned in frustration. "Seriously! Why me?"

By this time Kouga had also returned to the cave with a large pile of firewood. Kagome watched Inuyasha's reaction to the wolf demon and frowned. _Who do I pick?_ She cleared her throat. "I can't do this right now."

"I understand. But, just so you know Kagome, if this demon goes unchecked he will soon began to control you. Who knows what he'll want you to do."

"I know, I'm not giving up, I'm just…I just can't make up my mind that quickly."

"Don't make this into a mountain when it is merely a molehill Kagome." The monk got to his feet and walked out of the cave leaving the priestess to her thoughts.

* * *

Kagome spotted a shooting star in the night sky and sighed. 

"You've been doing a lot of that." A voice from behind her came. "You know, staring off into space like that isn't gonna make the demon go away." Inuyasha leaned against the cave wall and crossed his arms behind his head. He turned his face out towards the moonlight and grinned. "Just hurry up and give me permission to go into your dreams and I'll kill him."

Kagome turned to look at him. _This whole thing doesn't bother him at all. He acts like it's no big deal, how typical! _She looked back into the night's sky and sighed. You know, I'm not exactly thrilled about you coming into my dreams like that. It's bad enough having a demon in there, but you too? What if my dream is something weird? I'd be embarrassed! And what if the demon is stronger than we thought and what if he kills you and I'm helpless to stop him! What if-" Kagome stopped short. While she had been ranting Inuyasha had been watching her face as she got more and more worked up. Suddenly he had reached out and captured on of her hands in his while his other hand turned her face towards him. Kagome felt herself blushing horribly at his hand on her face, wishing she could just close her eyes and hide.

"Listen Kagome, you're worrying about nothing. I'm not going to die and I'm not going to laugh at your dreams, so you've really got nothing to worry about. Let's just get this over with alright?"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Ugh, I have a head cold. What do you think? lisa 


	7. Inuyasha's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Inuyasha's Decision 

Kagome awoke with a start. She was covered in sweat and breathing exceptionally fast. Something wasn't right. She felt cold; it must be the dead of night. She suddenly became aware of the fact that she wasn't in her sleeping bag. _Where's my sleeping bag?_ She moved. _I'm standing up? What?_ _Where am I?_ _Am I still dreaming? No! He would be here if this were a dream. The demon would be here. _She blinked at her sudden apprehension. She wasn't dreaming, but she was being watched; her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that she couldn't hear anything. She was surrounded by darkness and could feel nothing but the icy cavern ground below her feet. Suddenly she felt a hand close around hers and she let out the smallest scream before another hand covered her mouth.

"Would you **shut up**? Do ya wanna wake everyone up?" It was Inuyasha's voice. Kagome strained her eyes to make out his body in the darkness. He was standing right beside her, she was otherwise alone. No one else was there.

She was overwhelmed with emotion. She sobbed as she replied. "**Inuyasha!** You scared me! What are you doing grabbing me like that?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who started sleep-walking. You were out cold and I couldn't wake you up, so I decided to follow you. All I was doing was protecting you from doing anything stupid." He sounded insulted.

"Oh." Kagome suddenly felt very small. "I was sleep-walking?"

"Yea," He frowned. "One minute you're laying there sleeping and the next you're crawling out of that sleeping bag of yours and headed who knows where."

"We're in the back of the cave?"

"Yea, but I don't know why you came back here, it's not like you can do anything to a cave wall…" Inuyasha scratched his head.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and tried to get her emotions under control. She reflected on her evenings activities. She had washed her face, snuggled down into her sleeping bag and watched the others fall asleep; of course, Inuyasha had left the cave as the rest of them were bunking down and she didn't know where he had gone. It had been as if a spell had been cast over her, the moment her head hit the pillow she was asleep. The dream had been the usual torture. A voice in the darkness, calling for her assistance and yet, pain, unbelieveable pain. And the voice asking her to…asking her to…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"What?" He sounded tense.

"I know what the demon is planning; I know what he's going to do."

"Okay, what's he up to?" He hesitated to ask.

"He's going to put me into a coma." Kagome whispered.

"**What**?" Inuyasha growled.

"He knows that each time I wake up I learn how to fight him and I grow stronger, so he was trying to stop me from waking up. I was under his spell just now. I think I was going to slam my head against the wall and knock myself out."

"Seriously?"

Kagome felt the emotions rising in her chest again. "Uh huh. He wanted to keep me under his control forever!" She found tears sliding down her cheeks again.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. When he spoke his voice was stern and harsh. "Alright, listen up Kagome. You can't keep letting him mess with you. First thing in the morning I'm talking with Miroku about getting into your dreams, until then, you've got to rest. All these dreams are making you act crazy. I'll watch over you while you get some rest. If you start actin' weird, I'll wake you up. But you've got to try to rest."

He ushered her towards the front of the cave, and her sleeping bag. She nodded slowly as he sat her down. "Inuyasha, please don't leave me."

He frowned. "Of course I'm not going to leave you. Stop worrying and just relax all ready. I'm not going anywhere." He sat down beside her bag and turned to look away as she slipped under the cover of her bag. _**Damn**. If this demon was powerful enough to move her in her sleep, he's going to be a force to be reckoned with. I've got to get in there and save her. _Kagome whimpered in her sleep, tossed herself and slightly sobbed. Inuyasha scowled at the sound. _This is getting old.

* * *

_

Miroku wasn't pleased about being awoken at the sun's first light. "You know, if you want me to cooperate with you, you probably shouldn't go messing with me before I'm fully awake. It makes me less inclined to be helpful." He yawned at the half-demon who was jabbing him with his sword.

"Well you're oversleeping. And frankly, I'm getting really concerned about Kagome. She tried to knock herself out last night."

"Did she? Hmm, that's interesting." The monk's eyes squinted. "She wasn't **successful**, was she?"

"No." Inuyasha grunted. "But she might have been if I hadn't been watching over her."

"That would have been terrible indeed. I'm glad you were there. We must prevent her from getting that far under Nanashi's control."

"Well then you'd better hurry up and show me what I need to do to get into her dreams and stop that bastard from hurting her." Inuyasha was growing impatient.

"Alright, alright," The monk stood up slowly and stretched. "But first, we'll need some water and something to eat. We must have strength for this training."

* * *

sorry this chapter is so short. i'm trying to decide what needs to happen next…and how to make it happen…. lisa 


	8. Shippo's Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Shippo's Discovery 

Kagome sat near the mouth of the cave and stared out without blinking. Her sleep deprived state was obvious to anyone, just by looking at her. Her eyes, which were generally bright and shining, were now foggy and dark. Her skin, which ordinarily shone with a healthy glow, was now turning a dull gray, with dark circles forming around her eyes. She wasn't smiling.

It had been two days now since Inuyasha and Miroku started their training, and six days since the demon first haunted her dreams. Since then, she was lucky to get a couple of hours of restless sleep before she awoke to her own screams.

The atmosphere among the group was not one of joy or excitement, like it typically was. Inuyasha and Miroku spent the entire day outside of the cave, and quite a distance away, practicing their plan. Sango and Kirara did the majority of the hunting and Shippo tended the fire. But for the most part, Shippo spent his time worrying over Kagome.

"Kagome? Do you want somethin' to eat or drink?" He stood next to her and leaned over her shoulder with an inquisitive look in his eye.

Kagome closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. "No. Thank you."

"Do you want me to get your sleeping bag so you can rest?

"No Shippo. I'm alright."

"I'm worried about you Kagome, you don't –"

"Shippo!" Kagome got to her feet and raised her voice at the kitsune. "Go worry about something else! I don't need you pestering me!"

"Please don't be angry Kagome!" Shippo cried as he attempted to hug her.

Kagome shoved the poor, surprised kitsune to the ground with a snarl of frustration. Shippo's eyes began to water as he turned away from the angry priestess and fled towards the back of the cave. _What – what's going on with her? Why is she being so mean?_ _I'm sure_ _she doesn't mean to be angry with me, she's just tired._ He hoped he was right, but he had a feeling that her sanity was slowly slipping away.

* * *

Inuyasha sat very still, except for his left ear which was twitching thanks to an insect that had decided to light on it, with his eyes shut. Across from him sat Miroku, his eyes were also closed tight in concentration. For some time they sat, unmoving and silent. At last Inuyasha smiled boldly, showing his teeth and began to laugh. Miroku, meanwhile was turning the perfect shade of pinkish red and suddenly his eyes flew open.

"Well! It appears my training has been successful, you jerk." The monk frowned.

"Ha!" The half-demon pointed a finger at the monk. "Your dreams are perverted! Wait until I tell Sango what your dreams are like!"

"Inuyasha! I did not train you to enter dreams so you could get me in trouble, but to get Kagome out of trouble." Miroku leaned in and added in a whispered voice. "Please don't tell Sango, she'll hurt me. I'll do anything, carry heavy stuff, share my food – anything."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, nodded and grunted his response. "Well, I'll think about it. Right now I gotta get back to Kagome and teach this demon a thing or two. Let's get going, the sooner I get this over with, the better."

* * *

When Inuyasha and Miroku reentered the cave they realized how severe the situation had become. Shippo was huddled in a tiny alcove towards the back of the cave while Kagome was staring blankly into the fire in the center of the cave with a dark look in her eye. They were both completely silent. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's going on here?" He grunted.

"Kagome's being mean." Shippo sniffled.

"**Kagome's **being mean?" Miroku asked.

"Uh huh, I don't know why…" Shippo stammered over his words.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Miroku was walking over to the silent priestess cautiously.

"I'll tell you what's **wrong**!" Kagome was on her feet in a instant and screeching at the shocked monk. "You **asses** left me alone with a whiney little** brat**! He's driving me nuts! God! I can't stand it in here anymore! I'm going crazy!"

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and attempted to put his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off with what sounded like a growl and he frowned at her. "Calm down wench, you've got to get a grip. You're getting upset over nothing. The training worked! I can get into your dreams now, so just stop freaking out! We'll get this demon killed off and get you out of here but right now you've –"

But Kagome wasn't interested in waiting or listening to the half-demon before her. "Inuyasha! You're not listening to me! I'm losing it! I can't stay in here! I'm just not strong enough! I'm so tired!" She began to sob. "I'm so very tired Inuyasha, and I can't trust myself to sleep! I – I can't do this anymore!" She pulled at her hair. "I – I can't stand it! I wanna go home do you hear me? **I WANT TO GO HOME**!" She fell to her knees and rocked back and forth while continuing to sob.

Inuyasha drew back from her with shock. He had never seen her like this. He looked with concern towards Miroku and then towards Shippo, who returned his look of horror. _This is getting bad. She's completely out of control.

* * *

_

Sango was riding Kirara, who was transformed into her larger self. They had been hunting for hours and simply weren't having any luck. _There just isn't any game around the cave; I'll have to go further out, like Inuyasha, if I'm going to find anything, but it's getting too late._ Sango squinted at the ground below her. 

"Looks like we're gonna be having more of Kagome's ramen tonight Kirara. I can't see anything else, can you? "

They turned back towards the cave empty handed. But soaring over the clouds, Sango felt a peace and calmness that was very foreign to the atmosphere she had been enduring in the cave recently. _I wonder if Miroku and Inuyasha are finished with their training. I bet they are, I mean, with Miroku teaching another man they might actually get something accomplished.

* * *

_

To Be Continued...

* * *

Alright – let me have it! Please give me your questions, comments and/or snide remarks! lisa 


	9. Putting Kagome to Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Putting Kagome to Sleep

When Sango returned to the cave, the environment that she entered into surprised her. Kagome sat near the fire, arms wrapped around her body and she rocked slowly back and forth. Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku were standing several feet away speaking softly to each other. Inuyasha looked angry, but restrained. Miroku looked scheming and frustrated, and Shippo was looking rather depressed. Sango wasn't sure what had happened, but she cleared her throat and walked over to Kagome.

"How was your day Kagome?" She knelt beside her friend.

When Kagome looked up, Sango recoiled in shock. Kagome's face was so white she looked dead; she had no color at all except for the dark circles around her eyes. Her eyes were wild and ablaze with something that Sango couldn't put into words. But Kagome didn't respond instead she shook her head and continued her rocking; only now she was shaking her head while rocking.

Sango blinked up at the men with a panicked expression. "What is **wrong** with her?"

"That's just the thing; it appears that Kagome hasn't been able to rest, but the lack of rest is creating more problems. Like inconsistencies in her personality." Miroku hesitated.

"And she's **totally** freaking out on us!" Shippo whined.

"Well, I can see that," Sango crossed her arms and turned to Inuyasha. "Did you learn how to stop the demon?"

Inuyasha snorted. "**Of course **I did. We just have a few things left to do. First wait for her to go fall asleep, and then I can get into her dreams and kill the demon."

"Then let's put her to sleep." Sango turned back to Kagome.

"Wait! Sango, we tried asking her if she wanted to go to sleep, but, she refused to. I'm afraid she might be too exhausted to sleep." Miroku frowned.

"Too exhausted to **sleep**?" Sango looked back at Miroku.

"That's right." Inuyasha grunted. "She's so tired that she can't relax enough to sleep. She won't close her eyes."

"So, we've been debating on how to get her to sleep." Shippo said. "We can't decide what to do to get her to sleep."

"I think you should just let me bop her on the head, she'd be out cold and forced into sleep." Inuyasha scowled. "I don't see how else we can do it."

"You can't hurt her! There's gotta be another way!" Shippo shot Inuyasha an angry glare.

"Plus, as much as you don't want to hear this Inuyasha, you may need her help inside of her dreams. She** is** a priestess, and you don't know what sort of demon you'll be dealing with." Miroku said.

Inuyasha scowled, crossed his arms and looked away. The friends were silent, deep in thought for what seemed like an eternity. At last, Miroku spoke up. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

When Miroku had originally suggested the idea, it made sense, but as Inuyasha carried yet another heavy load of pails sloshing with hot, boiling water, he hated it. Of course, he knew that Kagome hadn't bathed in a while and that she always calmed down and relaxed after a nice, hot bath. He also knew that since she couldn't go to the bath the only way for her to have one was to bring one to her, but bring a bath to her was more of a chore than he originally thought. _Damn**, what a pain**! Even making Totosai's bath was easier than this! But then I was in training, so I guess it made sense to work hard then_. He frowned. _Well, I'll just have to think of this as training._

After what seemed like days of work, the evening arrived and Sango shooed the men out of the cave so she could assist Kagome in her bath without having male attention. Sango had a new respect for her friend, as Kagome attempted to stand and undress herself. She swayed as she rose and fumbled with her collar. Sango shook her head and spoke softly to her friend.

"Let me help Kagome, you'll feel so much better when you're in the water."

Outside the cave Miroku and Inuyasha paced, shooting edgy glances at each other. The monk hated the tension.

"Well, it's not any fun knowing they the girls are completely naked and soaking in hot water, just inside that cave." He smiled. "Shippo has all the fun."

Inuyasha stared daggers back at his friend. "Damn Miroku, are you **always** thinking crap like that at the wrong time like this?"

Miroku nodded happily. "Pretty much."

* * *

Finally Sango came to the mouth of the cave, her hair still dripping. It seemed that their plan worked. After her warm bath, Kagome seemed unable to hold her head up. Shippo had made some fresh, steamy ramen and the friends ate hurriedly. Once they were finished, Sango, Shippo and Miroku laid the priestess down on her sleeping bag while Inuyasha nervously paced the floor. Kagome's eyelids fluttered as she attempted to keep her closing eyes open. Finally, they closed.

"Ok, it seems that she's out." Sango looked to Inuyasha.

"Alright, let's get to it." He grunted.

"Be **careful** Inuyasha, remember that we don't know what sort of demon he is, and Kagome is so weak right now, that she probably won't be able to help you." Miroku warned.

"Yea, right! I got it!" Inuyasha said impatiently as he plopped down next to the sleeping beauty. He pulled her hands together and held them in his. He closed his eyes and sat so very still that he barely seemed alive.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku stepped back and watched anxiously. This was the first time they'd ever seen Inuyasha not fighting a demon physically. He was fighting a demon of dreams.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well…how about **that** for a cliffhanger? - lisa 


	10. Fighting the One Person You Can't Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Fighting the One Person You Can't Hurt 

Kagome was being held against her will again, and again the voice was speaking softly in her ear. She struggled against in, but her mind was so weak, there wasn't much of a conflict.

"You will help me." The voice whispered.

"I – I will not! Inuyasha will come for me." She stumbled over her words. The piercing pain came again.

"You will!" The voice rasped.

"I – I –" Kagome sobbed but the refusal did not come.

"Kagome!" A new voice pieced the darkness and the arms that held her released her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes searched for the source of the voice as the pain increased.

"You will do as I say." The voice roared. Kagome closed her tired eyes and screamed. _I need a minute please! Just a minute!_ She released her mind for a moment's rest from the pain and in that moment, the demon took control.

* * *

At first there was nothing. Black, empty nothingness. Inuyasha didn't move. It was an easy decision to make; there was really nowhere** to** move at that point. He felt as if he were floating, nothing solid seemed to be below him. In the distance he could hear sounds, someone talking. He attempted to move towards the voice. Who was it? 

"Kagome!" He called into the nothing.

Suddenly he was flying towards the voice at an extreme speed. He reached down and felt that the tetsusaiga was still in its sheath. It was of course, which made the half-demon grin. _Yea, that's right. Just pull me towards you Nanashi, I'm ready to** kill** you.

* * *

_

Miroku had been closely monitoring the sleeping beauty and her half-demon dream enterer very closely. Kagome was very stiff, as if she were being held from behind by someone she hated, other than that everything seemed to be going very smoothly until the sleeping Kagome suddenly let loose an ear splitting scream. Miroku jerked back quickly placing his hands over his ears and turned to the other friends who had waited silently while watching him. Their reactions were what he expected of them. Shippo bent over and placed his hands on his ears and cried in confusion and pain. Sango, on the other hand was at Miroku's side in a moment; trying to quiet the dreaming screamer she placed her hand over Kagome's mouth.

Kagome's mouth closed very quickly, sinking her teeth into the demon hunter's hand. It was now Sango's turn to scream. Miroku also reacted quickly, attempting to free Sango's hand from Kagome's mouth.

"What is going on here?" He shouted to Sango.

"I don't know! Why is she biting me?" Sango cried.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo turned his teary-eyed face to his friends when the screaming had stopped.

"Something must have gone wrong." Miroku looked concerned.

"I hope they're safe." Sango examined her hand and went to Kagome's bag to fish out some bandages and ointment for the wound.

* * *

Inuyasha was momentarily stunned. Kagome floated just a few yards away from him, but something was wrong, her aura was a bright purple. He raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes were tightly closed and her face was amazingly calm; she almost looked like she was **asleep**. _Something's not right here, it can't be this easy._ He moved in closer and said her name. **No response**. He moved even closer and repeated her name a second time. **Nothing**. He reached up and touched her face and instantly, her eyes flew open. 

"You are not to touch Kagome!" Her mouth moved and the voice that spat the words at him seemed to come from her body, but it wasn't her gentle and feminine voice.

He moved back and grunted. "Oh yea? Who's gonna stop me?"

"I am." She smiled.

"What? Kagome, what's the deal? You've never had a problem with me touching you before!" Inuyasha growled.

"Fool! Do you not recognize that the priestess is not in control of herself?" The priestess body started moving, her hands running up and down her body, touching herself and smiling coyly at the half-demon before her. "Would Kagome do **this**?" She reached out and took a hold of Inuyasha's fire rat fur Haori and pulled him towards her, leaning up to give him a tender kiss on the lips. At first he was so surprised he wasn't sure how to react. His mind fogged. He let her kiss him and was, a moment later, returning her kiss. Suddenly, extreme pain shot through his body, she had **bit** him. She broke the kiss with laughter.

Inuyasha recoiled from the demon, wiped his mouth clean and glared at the demon, feeling his body shake with rage. Every fiber of his being hated the demon. He realized in that moment, how much he wanted to kiss the real Kagome, not a possessed one. _Damn it_! "Demon, leave her right now, or else I'll have to make you!"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Insolent half-breed! You think **you** can defeat **me**?"

Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga from its sheath and smirked. "You know what, yea; I **do **think I can defeat you. Why don't you do us all a favor and get out of her without a fight. I **might **not kill you if you leave quickly."

* * *

Miroku had again knelt beside the dreamer, observing her cautiously after seeing her violent reaction to Sango's assistance. Without warning Kagome sat up. Miroku reeled back and stared at her uneasily. 

"Er, Miroku, isn't she supposed to be **asleep**?" Shippo tip toed up to the monk.

"Yes Shippo, she's asleep." Miroku muttered.

"Then,** why** is she sitting up?"

"I don't know."

Sango moved to the opposite side of Kagome, across from Miroku. With her hand now wrapped, she could now focus on the situation instead of her wound.

"You don't suppose the demon has taken control of her body, do you?" She asked Miroku.

"It's hard to say, with Inuyasha in there, we can only hope not." He answered.

* * *

Kagome's body hesitated for only a moment, but it was enough for Inuyasha to make contact with her. He reached up and took her hands in his. 

"Kagome! Can you hear me? You've gotta fight him! **Kagome!**"

Kagome ripped her hands free and screamed at him. "You will **not** touch Kagome!"

* * *

_Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to get him out of her_? He glared at the possessed priestess. 

Bum – ba – bum! Suspsense! Ohhh boy! What's gonna happen next? ( I wish I knew!) lisa


	11. The Demon's Weakness Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Demon's Weakness Revealed 

The cave was truly the last place the friends wanted to spend another night. It was evening now, and the situation had not changed. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were gathered around the half-demon and the priestess, the sleeping members of their group. Inuyasha was still sitting peacefully beside Kagome, with his eyes closed in concentration and trance. Kagome on the other hand, looked quite frightening in the firelight, with the blood from Sango's hand still drying around her mouth; she was sitting up stiffly, eyes tightly closed. She was still asleep.

"Miroku," Sango knelt again beside Kagome and very carefully attempted to clean her mouth **without **presenting another object to get trapped in Kagome's teeth. "What happens if the demon **has** taken control of Kagome?"

"That's a good question." Miroku frowned. "There are a lot of things that **could** happen. But I think the worst case scenario is the one we should be worried about. Sango, the demon could wake Kagome, and in so doing, trap Inuyasha's mind in Kagome's dreams forever. Of course, we have to assume that Kagome would attempt to stop the demon from doing that, but we all know that in her current condition she probably won't be powerful enough to stop him. Either way, this isn't a good situation."

"Are you **serious**?" Shippo looked up panic stricken. In his mind he pictured all the times he had endured a vicious thump on the top of his head thanks to Inuyasha. He admitted it would be nice to have a break from the big half-demon's bullying, but a permanent break was just too much, and what friend would wish the death of another friend.

"I'm afraid so, **if** the demon had control of Kagome, who knows what it would be capable of, already we can see that it has begun to torture her body. This is getting serious." Miroku saw the terror spreading across the kitsune's face. He looked over at Sango, who frowned at the child's pain. Miroku sighed, gathered Shippo into his arms and sat down next to Inuyasha. "The only thing we can do right now, Shippo, is trust that Inuyasha know what he's doing. And** hope** that the demon doesn't have control."

The child shivered for a moment, but then relaxed in the safety of the monks arms. Miroku however, did not relax. His mind raced. _If the demon is in control of Kagome, and she awakens, she'll be possessed. I could exorcise her, but I'm not sure what that would do to her or to Inuyasha. The chances are good that we will have to end up fighting her._

The tension in the cave was thick. Miroku looked disturbed, Sango looked horrified and Shippo looked scared stiff. But their fearful frustration was nothing compared to Inuyasha's.

* * *

_**Damn it!** How the hell am I supposed to get him out of her_? Inuyasha glared at the possessed priestess. 

She had torn her hands from his and tensed herself for a counter-attack. Inuyasha frowned; he certainly did not want to fight this demon under these circumstances. If he injured Kagome in the fight, he would never be able to forgive himself. But there was no stopping the demon at this point, at least not until it separated itself from Kagome. He watched her carefully. Without warning, her body sprang at him, biting and snapping and clawing. Anyone else might have been terrified to see a human woman attacking like a wild animal, but being half dog demon himself, Inuyasha reacted the only way he could; he fought back.

"Damn you! **Get the hell out of her**!" He shouted.

Grabbing a hold of her wrists with his claws, he attempted to hold her back. She still bit at him and struggled violently, but from the moment he touched her, she also started screaming.

* * *

As if on queue, Kagome's body started screaming again, only this time, she was also thrashing. There also seemed to be glowing red marks appearing on Kagome's wrists. Miroku, Sango and Shippo exchanged glances. Kagome's body was definitely writhing and struggling against something, but the question was, what was it? Moreover, what was it doing to her? They looked at Inuyasha's face, he was also apparently struggling against something, or at least it seemed that way from his expression. 

"Are they fighting against each other?" Shippo asked.

"It looks that way." Miroku scowled.

"I don't understand. Why would they fight each other unless…" Sango didn't have to finish her sentence. She frowned and attempted to soothe Kagome by examining these new wounds. In a moment, the entire situation got a whole lot worse. Kagome's body convulsed and she got to her feet. Everyone in the cave gasped. Kagome was moving in her sleep. Thankfully, Kagome didn't go far; as soon as she was free from human contact, she suddenly whimpered and began to curl over as if she were nursing a wound.

* * *

Inuyasha looked curiously at the demon. There was something different about this encounter. Kagome's body had fled from Inuyasha's touch in such a way to arouse his interest. His eyes narrowed as they swept over the places on her flesh where he had touched her. It looked as though she had been burnt. Every place he had touched the skin, it was red and swollen. Her body was reacting to the demonic fight in a painful way. _So **that's** what the big deal about me touching her is. It's no wonder she freaked out, she's in pain_, _or, is the demon in pain?_ _I've never burnt her before by my touch, it must just effect the demon. _Inuyasha moved back and surveyed the situation. _So, the demon is burned by my touch_. With this new knowledge, the demon didn't look as powerful as it had when he first saw Kagome. Kagome's body was now snarling like an injured and cornered animal, she was licking her burned skin. Inuyasha looked at the priestess's body, trying to find some glimpse of the woman trapped inside. Perhaps the demon's injuries were enough to give Kagome some will of her own. He decided to try talking to her again. 

"Kagome! Can you hear me?" He said softly.

**No response**.

He moved closer. "Kagome?"

The priestess's mouth moved and the demon's voice whimpered. "You will not touch her."

He growled. _Well this is familiar, I know what happens next._

What happened next however was not expected. Kagome's eyes opened and she spoke.

"**Inuyasha**! You have to get out of my mind! **Now**! He's got complete control! I'm going to wake up any moment now!" The soft but definite voice of Kagome panted.

"What?" Inuyasha was stunned. "Kagome? Is that you?"

"Leave! Quickly!" Kagome attempted to warn him a second time.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Hmm…this is getting weird… what do **you** think?** I** think I need reviews… lisa 


	12. The Possessed Priestess

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Possessed Priestess 

Shippo stared at Kagome's body. There was something so strange about her. She was curled up, folded over and licking her wrists, which were obviously burned. He walked to her, out of arms reach just in case. He raised a curious eyebrow at her. _Is she ok now?_

Miroku and Sango were not sure what to think. Sango also took a step closer to Kagome, who made no indication that she was aware of her friends.

"Kagome? Can you hear me?" Shippo stepped forward again, with the assurance that Sango was close behind him, he felt safe to approach the priestess.

Miroku got to his feet from beside the han'yo and watched his friends across the room. One thing he knew for sure, getting close to Kagome when she was in this state wasn't the best idea. It may be that she was possessed by the demon.

"Shippo, Sango, maybe you two should move back. We don't know what's going on yet. She may be dangerous." He called across the room.

Sango turned around to comment back to the monk when he saw that his warnings came too late, before his eyes, his fears were realized. Kagome's arms reached out and seized the young kitsune by the tail with one hand, and the throat with the other. A moment later, she had both hands at his throat and was squeezing the life out of him. Shippo squealed and wriggled in her arms, but she still **squeezed**.

"Lemme go! **Ahh**! Kagome lemme go!" Shippo cried hysterically.

Sango turned back, horrified and screamed at Kagome to stop. Shippo kept thrashing and struggling to cry out to the priestess, but he began to lose his fight. Sango leapt forward and attempted to distract the possessed priestess while Shippo still had a breath of life left in him. For by this point, Sango knew that Kagome wasn't herself. The distraction worked, but a bit too **late** for Shippo, the priestess flung his limp body to the floor and turned her aggression towards the demon slayer.

Sango blocked the punches and kicks despite the terror-stricken emotions she felt. She defended herself well enough to worry about the damage she might do to Kagome if she truly fought to the best of her ability. She frowned as she shouted to Miroku in a voice laced with panic. "What am I supposed to **do **here Miroku? Help me! She's possessed!"

In truth, the Monk was startled by this turn of events. He had first run to Shippo's body and checked for life. The kitsune was, thankfully, alive. Then Miroku's mind raced. _So she's possessed, this **is** a problem, and I have to find the solution! **Inuyasha**!_ He turned towards the half-demon, who was still sitting on the floor, eyes tightly closed.

"Inuyasha! Can you hear me?" Miroku ran towards his friend, shouting in frenzy. _What's happened? She's moving, she's attacking – but, she's not awake! Is she? _He looked towards the fight raging between Sango and Kagome's body. _Her eyes are closed! What does this mean? _He halted before Inuyasha's sitting form and reached down taking Inuyasha by the shoulders and attempted to shake him awake. "Inuyasha! Wake **up**!"

* * *

Inuyasha was taken aback. One minute the demon is yelling at him to not touch Kagome, and the next minute Kagome is begging him to wake from her dream. He was frustrated to say the least. He wasn't sure what his next move should be, but as he watched Kagome warily waiting for some sort of sign, the demon began to speak. 

"You **fool**. I shall kill you and everyone in the cave!" Kagome's mouth moved.

"Oh yea? Well, why don't you just go ahead and **try**." Inuyasha gripped the tetsusaiga tightly as he pointed it at the demon before him. Of course, both he and the demon knew he couldn't use it on Kagome's body.

The demon laughed and Kagome smiled. "Watch as I show you my power."

Suddenly, the atmosphere of the dream changed. They were in the cave. Shippo was walking towards Kagome with Sango close behind. Inuyasha blinked. He was watching himself sitting there, where he last was, he watched the chain of events with fury. He saw Shippo's body fall to the ground, he saw Kagome fighting with Sango, and he saw Miroku shaking his own body. But it was at this point that he could not realize why he did not feel his friends touch. If he was still asleep then **why** didn't he wake up?

"What the **hell** is going on here?" He shouted.

The demon ceased fighting and turned to him. "You really **are** a fool! You did not wake up, even with this foolish woman attempted to warn you! You are now my prisoner! You will live in a nightmare forever!" Kagome's body shook with laughter.

"You **bastard**!" Inuyasha flew at the demon only to realize the dream world he saw was fading with every inch that he moved. He looked frantically around as darkness covered him.

* * *

Sango collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. For some reason, the demon had paused in its attack and had begun to laugh. Miroku walked to Kagome's still laughing body and stood in front of it. Kagome's eyes were tightly shut; she had been fighting solely by the power of the demon possessing her. Yet the demon had still not awakened her! There was still hope! 

Miroku reached into his sleeve for a sutra, he needed to at least try to vanquish the demon. But the demon regained itself far too quickly. Kagome's body sprang at his throat. Miroku grabbed Kagome's hands as they tightened around his neck and flung them away. He staggered back and attempted to throw the sutra, but she was too quick. He stepped back in shock as the priestess grabbed her bow and loaded an arrow on its string.

_Oh **no**.

* * *

_

Well, so anyone biting their fingernails? Hehe… I hope so! OH – and whoever of my readers is the darling that posted on my xanga, please let me know who you are! I really appreciate your comments and I'd love to respond to them! It's nice to know someone likes me! AND I'm going out of town for my birthday so this will be the last update for about a week or so...lisa


	13. Inuyasha's Great Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Inuyasha's Great Escape

It was black. An empty, cold void covered him, but Inuyasha wasn't one to give up. Struggling was pointless. Fighting was futile. Wasn't there a saying, mind over matter? So, he closed his eyes and attempted to relax, perhaps if he could focus his mind he could wake up. He drifted and floated in the blackness. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and swore. _Damn_. He wasn't in the mood for games and nonsense, which is exactly what he was getting from the demon. He was getting sick and tired of being caught up in this dream turned reality, no, more like nightmare turned to nothing. One minute he was in a dream, the next, he was in the cave, but he was still in Kagome's dream, wasn't he? Now he was in nothing. **_Damn!_** He grunted in anger, it didn't matter either way, he was gonna kill this demon. He just didn't know **how** yet. But one thing was for sure, the demon wasn't speaking to him anymore. Maybe he was gone? If he was gone, maybe the part of Kagome that was left would be able to respond to him. Maybe, that is** if** she was still able to respond. Inuyasha closed his eyes again and thought as hard as he could about Kagome, maybe if he called out to her, her consciousness would hear him. After all, they did have a pretty strong bond. As luck would have it, it worked.

_Kagome, can you hear me? Say something!_

"Inu-ya-yasha?" A soft, broken whisper filled his senses. It was Kagome.

"Kagome?" He focused all his energy on finding her. "Where are you?"

"I'm h-h-here, s-somewhere, in the d-darkness." She was crying.

"It's alright I am too. Listen up Kagome, we've gotta get outta here, what's going on?" He furrowed his brow and looked around himself in the emptiness.

"He says that you're here forever, just like I am." Her voice seemed to be coming nearer.

"Whatever he says, you can just ignore." Inuyasha grunted in anger.

"But h-he's right; I can s-see it for mys-self." Her voice shook again. "I'm trapped in my own head and you're trapped with me!"

"That's not true Kagome, you've got to help me, let me out of here and I'll take care of everything." He said as he reached in her direction, hoping to come in contact with her.

"How?" She sobbed softly. He turned towards her, she was a little to the left of his reach.

"I don't know Kagome! But I'm in your head; so, just push me out of your mind or something." He frowned. "Look Kagome, I'm not Miroku, I don't have a clue about how this works, but I know you can do it. I know that you have power over your thoughts, just use some control!" He had found her now, and put his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"But the demon – he'll **stop** me!" She was shaking. "I can't push him out and I can't push you out!"

"Don't let him stop you! Come on Kagome! Let me **out **of here!" Inuyasha was frustrated.

"It's not like I'm not** trying**!" Kagome shouted up at him. "This is hard for me! Stop being so damned pushy!"

"Well **hurry up**!" He shouted back.

From somewhere inside of Kagome, strength was summoned, maybe it was her anger towards Inuyasha's lack of sympathy or maybe it was just her priestess powers, she did not know. But suddenly Inuyasha was caught up in a swirl of color and light and movement. In a flash, he was back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miroku was not feeling well. The demonically possessed priestess stood before him, with her bow loaded and aimed. His comrades were injured, Sango breathless and exhausted from her battle with her friend and Shippo unconscious still from his life being nearly strangled out of him. His only hope for assistance was Inuyasha who was unfortunately asleep.

The priestess held her arrow still and shouted to the monk.

"Are you prepared to **die** now Monk?"

Miroku frowned. "Well, it seems I don't have very many options."

"That's **correct**!" She screamed as she loosed her arrow.

Miroku braced himself for the impact; she hit him in the side, on his left side. He winced at the pain but was also startled. Her arrow was, just a normal arrow. He looked up at the possessed priestess who herself looked quiet shocked. She reloaded the bow in a flash and was snarling at the now wounded monk. Sango made another last attempt to stop the priestess; she flew at Kagome attempting to kick the bow out of the priestess's hands. But she was too late; Kagome nailed the demon slayer squarely in the right leg and sent her sprawling on the floor.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes flew open. He blinked for a moment, but he didn't have time to reflect on how he got free. Things in the room were getting out of control. He growled at the sight before him. Kagome stood, bow in hand pointing an arrow at the monk. Sango was on the floor with an arrow in her leg; however her injury looked very much like an average arrow wound, as if an inexperienced archer had hit her. It didn't look like the work of Kagome. Miroku had also taken an arrow, and as well he seemed to be experiencing very little pain; it was as if the arrow was just a normal arrow. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the body of Kagome. Was the demon stopping Kagome from **purifying** her bow and arrow? _What the hell is going on_?

He got to his feet in one swift movement- it didn't matter what was going on anyways- he was going to **stop **it.

* * *

Hurrah! Well everybody, I'm afraid the end of my story is very much in sight. I'm thinking that I'll give it one more chapter and an epilogue. By the way, I started a new fic, for Cowboy Bebop, if you like that series. lisa 


	14. The Demons Downfall

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Demons Downfall 

Sango was sure she was going to vomit. Things in the cave were completely out of her control; the demon was in charge now, and for her, it was** torture.** Shippo was laid flat on his back, she could see that he was breathing, but he was quite unconscious. Inuyasha was still sitting there on the floor, eyes closed, with a peaceful easy look about him. But ironically, mass chaos was surrounding him. Kagome was possessed and the demon was shooting arrows left and right. Sango herself had taken one in her leg, and strangely enough, it almost felt like if she plucked it out she would be able to stand, if it weren't for the fact that she would probably just get nailed with another arrow if she did. But then there was Miroku with an arrow in his side and the furious priestess with a second arrow just moments from entering his throat. Miroku would be killed if Kagome was successful. Miroku would die. Sango felt the bile rising in her throat. She looked frantically around the room, of all the times to have sent Kirara out to hunt alone. She gave Inuyasha another glance. His eyes suddenly opened and he blinked. Was he **awake**? Their eyes met. He looked towards Miroku and Kagome, taking in the situation, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Miroku swallowed, he attempted to come to grips with the fact that his death was upon him. _At least, I'm dying at the hands of a beautiful woman, albeit the **wrong** woman, but a woman nonetheless_. He smiled and closed his eyes. But fortune was with the monk and death would have to wait another day to take him.

* * *

Inuyasha seemed to come out of nowhere. In one short moment he had seized the bow and arrow from the priestess and was standing before her, growling savagely. He cracked the bow in half in his fist, and smiled at the rage that spread across the face of the possessed priestess. He turned to the surprised monk and nodded for him to stay where he was, then turned back to the demon. 

"Your time's up Nanashi." He snapped. "Get the hell out of her or I'll **make** you."

"You **fool!** Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" Kagome's mouth opened and the speaking voice of the demon came out of it. "There is nothing you can do, if you attack her, she will die." The priestess's body flew across the cave in a fury, she was obviously running.

Inuyasha smirked; his plan of action was surprisingly simple. "I don't plan on hurting her; I'm not going to attack her at all, actually."

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances wondering about the plan he had in mind involved. Both of them were curious about the turn of events that led to Inuyasha's escape from Kagome's dream, but their questions would have to wait. At that moment the young kitsune was stirring as if he were trying to wake himself. He slowly sat up and blinked his eyes at the scene before him. Sango forced herself to crawl over to the little demon and he whispered up to her.

"What happened? When did Inuyasha wake up? Are you and Miroku alright?"

"I'll be fine." She whispered back as she checked his body for other injuries. "Inuyasha just woke up, he's got a plan."

In fact, he was already taking action to fight the demon, or so they thought. Before their eyes, Inuyasha crossed the distance between him and the priestess in a single leap and instantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. At once the priestess began to scream and struggle in his embrace.

Everyone else in the cave gasped. They had never seen Kagome react to his touch like that. Over her screams they barely made out Inuyasha's shouts to them.

"He loses strength at the touch of anyone who cares about her. If we all can hold her then he will be forced to withdraw. Get your arms over here and **help** me!"

As fast as the injured friends could move themselves, they came to his aid. Miroku took it upon himself to hug Kagome from behind, squeezing his arms around her waist, turning her into a sort of Inuyasha/Mirkou sandwich. Shippo flung his arms around the priestess' legs and held on for dear life. Sango hesitantly stood beside Miroku and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders as if she were preparing to give her a back rub. At first, they doubted the plan's effectiveness, seeing as the screaming was merely continued. But suddenly an explosive light came bursting forth from Kagome. She seemed to be nothing but light; it came from the tips of her fingers, toes and even every strand of hair. Everyone but Inuyasha released themselves and took a step back.

* * *

From the center of the brightness, where Kagome stood, a small dark liquid-like creature emerged; it was the true form of Nanashi. He fell from the center of Kagome's chest and fell to the floor, inching himself up like a worm to escape. It was this moment that Kirara returned through the cave door and upon seeing the wretched demon's weakness, promptly stepped on him, destroying Nanashi forever. 

"I guess Kouga was wrong about Nanashi not having a true body." Sango smiled at Kirara as she drew close to her master. "It looks like he was a real **worm**."

"Or maybe he didn't have one until some poor unsuspecting insect got caught by him." Miroku nodded and gave Kirara a pat on the head. "Either way, we're finally free of him. What a **relief**."

"I'm just glad he's dead now." Shippo placed a weary hand on his throat. "Aren't you glad too Kagome?"

Everyone turned to look up at Kagome who was still in Inuyasha's embrace. She opened her eyes for the first time in quite a while and smiled. "Yea Shippo, I'm glad. And you know, I think I've just about **had **it with this cave." She blushed as Inuyasha released her from his arms.

* * *

To Be Continued one last time...

* * *

One more chapter left everyone! I'm now taking input on what sort of ending you'd like: a mushy romantic ending, a true-to-the-series ending or a crazy-out-of-control ending? Vote please! lisa 


	15. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other anime - I just like making up stories…oh, and this is my third official fan fic and my first InuYasha fan fic so I'll just apologize now if it sucks. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: On the Road Again

The sun came up slowly and brought with it a new, cheery brightness to the cave. Kagome looked much better after getting some dreamless sleep and the others felt much better knowing she wouldn't be shooting arrows at them again. It took some time to clean and bind all the wounds they received from their fight, but after a little breakfast the friends were just about ready to move on.

Shippo and Kirara were playing just outside the cave, enjoying the fresh air and waiting for the others. Sango had pulled her hair back and walked towards the entrance when Miroku called her name.

"Oh Sango, are you sure you should be up and walking around so soon? Isn't it a bit dangerous to put any weight on your leg? If you want, you could lean on me while we travel. Here, you should just let me lend you my strength to keep your balance. There's nothing I hate more than a beautiful woman in pain." The monk placed an arm around her waist, groping as he went and as usual ended up with a red, hand shaped welt on his face.

"In your dreams, **Monk**." Sango put her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" He looked shocked.

"Don't play dumb with me Miroku, I know all about them. And to think I was just starting to trust you!" She growled. "I should have known you were having perverted dreams about me! You're such a **lecher**!"

With an uneasy look Miroku swallowed. "Er, perverted dreams? Sango? How'd you know?"

Sango gave a curt nod in the direction of a certain han'yo, who merely shrugged and gave a mischievous smile, before she turned and stormed away. Miroku shot Inuyasha an angry look before running after the demon slayer calling an apology as he went.

* * *

Kagome pulled her yellow back pack on her back and with one last stretch, stepped towards the cave's mouth for the last time. She couldn't wait to be under the blue sky again, but first one thing had to be done. She glanced around the cave looking for a familiar face, she saw him towards the back of the cave facing away from her. She took a deep breath and got to her feet. _Of course he'd be in the **back** of the cave. If there were ever a time to ignore my responsibility and run it would be now. But_ _I've gotta say it, so I'll just deal with it, and make it short and sweet..._

Inuyasha was sniffing at the cavern walls and scratching his head with frustration. He still couldn't understand how he had missed the scent of that demon in the first place, but he figured it was pretty hard to smell something that didn't have a smell. The entire experience had angered him, he had come so close to losing her that he felt like killing everything in sight, of course that wouldn't have solved anything and he knew better, but still he had been tempted. He was so focused on the mystery that Kagome's presence almost took him unawares. **Almost.**

"Inuyasha?" She spoke softly.

He didn't turn around but snorted his reply. "Yea?"

"Now that you know how to get into my dreams, are you going to ever come into them again?" She looked up curiously.

"Nah, I don't think so, that's stuff's a little too messy for my taste. Besides, you've got enough going on in your head without me being there." He grinned at the wall, keeping his back to her.

Kagome frowned slightly, unsure of his meaning. But she couldn't allow him to distract her; she had something to say, so she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, I, er, I also wanted to thank you for saving my life, **again**." She blushed and bowed slightly.

There was a pause before he answered. "Whatever, it wasn't like I was just gonna sit back and let him kill you. It was no big deal." He shrugged modestly.

"That's not true!" Kagome protested. "You went beyond what anyone else would have, you risked your life for me and –" But her sentence was left unfinished. Inuyasha had turned back around and looked her in the eyes as he interrupted her.

"Listen Kagome, I didn't have any options. I couldn't just leave you here or let some pathetic demon take control of you, so there's nothing special about that." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But, you didn't have to do all the things you did, and say all of that stuff… I wasn't strong Inuyasha, and I should have been." Kagome hung her head.

The half demon surveyed the woman before him and then pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Don't start getting all weepy. You know what; you're stronger than you think. In fact, you're pretty impressive when you want to be." He gave her a tight squeeze that made her blush, and then as if recognizing what he was doing for the first time, he loosened his grip quickly and lightly continued his thoughts. "Eh, don't worry, you're all right Kagome, now if only you **smelled** better you'd be pretty amazing." He released the girl, turned and started to walk away with a very large, satisfied smile on his face.

Kagome stood for a moment, her head swimming from his hug but her heart burning from his insult. _How can he be so unfeeling? I swear, that's **it**! _From outside the cave, and even from quite a distance, was heard the sound of a woman yelling. "**Inuyasha!Sit!**" Of course, the yell was swiftly answered by a howling cry of a certain half-demon who was suddenly finding himself face first in the dirt.

* * *

I want you to know how hard it was to write an ending to this story. I wanted to do something a little more romantic, but because I was also trying to keep it true to the series (as many of you requested) I just couldn't. So... this is all I got. I figured that I'd rather err on the side of 'too much like the series' than 'too much **not** like the series'. Well kids, there we have it. THE END! lisa 


End file.
